Girassol da Rússia
by Aredhel Harkonnen
Summary: Eis o apelido secreto que ele deu a ela. Uma flor vibrante em meio ao inóspito, que encontrou seu fim por causa do frio. Este mesmo que, no derradeiro momento, os manteria unidos para sempre. Dégel/Seraphina


**Hallo. o/**

Pois é, mais uma fic da minha série de casais de Lost Canvas.

Dessa vez, temos nosso caríssimo aquariano nerd com uma amiguinha de infância. Dignos do prêmio "Casal menos óbvio". xD

* * *

**Enquete: **Casal da próxima fic?

1)Youma & Partita (casal mais problemático)

2)Radamanthys & Pandora (casal mais infeliz)

3)Aiacos & Violate (casal mais psicótico)

Opinem. :D

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e Lost Canvas é obra da memorável mente de Shiori Teshirogi.

**Música:** Love You To Death

**Banda:** Kamelot

**Sumário: **Eis o apelido secreto que ele deu a ela. Uma flor vibrante em meio ao inóspito, que encontrou seu fim por causa do frio. Este mesmo que, no derradeiro momento, os manteria unidos para sempre. Dégel / Seraphina.

* * *

**Legendas:**

- blá blá blá...- diálogo

- "_bla bla bla.." _-pensamento

- _Flashback _

_- _'blá blá blá...'- citações ou entonações.

* * *

**When they met she was fifteen**  
_(Quando eles se conheceram ela tinha quinze anos)_

**Like a black rose blooming wild**  
_(Como uma rosa negra silvestre desabrochando)_

**And she already knew**  
_(E ela já sabia)_

**She was gonna die**  
_(Que ela iria morrer)_

Não, ele não fazia absolutamente nenhuma questão de fazer aquela viagem. A mera perspectiva já lhe incomodava, mas era de todo inevitável. No entanto, cabe um esclarecimento sobre de qual viagem se está falando. Dégel de Aquário recebera a malfadada missão de ir até Blue Graad, no leste da Sibéria, na companhia de Kárdia de Escorpião. E qual seria o problema? Simples, o uso dessa conjugação específica poderia fazer com que pensassem que há um único problema, mas não...São três.

Primeiro deles, o aquariano não era alguém apegado às viagens, preferindo saber sobre o mundo através de suas leituras e contemplações. Aliás, parte de sua fama se devia exatamente a isso. "A mente mais brilhante entre os Cavaleiros de Ouro", eis seu epíteto. Mas, no muito, o dourado questionava sobre o quanto essa alcunha procedia. Mais brilhante mente? Por favor...que coisa desnecessária.

Desde quando era lícito medir o brilhantismo de um cérebro quando a própria palavra denota luz? Cérebros não brilhavam. O dito intelecto, por maior que fosse, tampouco poderia ser mesurado a partir da luz que emite, uma vez que ele, absolutamente, NÃO emitia luz! Claro que ele sabia que o uso da expressão estava limitado ao sentido figurado da palavra; o que a seu ver, não melhora muito as coisas.

Em meio à sua preparação para a partida, o aquariano se viu forçado a pegar algum livro para se distrair da demora colossal de seu companheiro de viagem. Sua anterior reflexão sobre brilhantismo lhe impele a pegar um dicionário e checar a dita palavra.

- Brilhantismo: Qualidade do que é brilhante. - diz ele para si mesmo. - _"мой бог __**(1)**__, o óbvio infesta até os dicionários."_ - sua reclamação mental logo é abandonada. - Figurativamente: promissor, sedutor.

Promissor? Pouco provável. Isso implicava em alguém que tivesse tempo para cumprir metas e progredir. E ele não estava nessa categoria, uma vez que era alguém que estava com os dias contados em função da guerra contra Hades. Sedutor? Ah, por favor. Essa palavra cabia para Manigold de Câncer, um mulherengo assumido e que representava perigo para qualquer ser do sexo feminino.

- Hábil...- venhamos e convenhamos que essa característica é básica para qualquer guerreiro. - Notável... - essa palavra nem merecia muita consideração por ser outro com n significados. - Cativante...

Cativante demandava alguém insinuante, e isso ele não era de maneira alguma. Insinuar-se beirava o chamar atenção e isso era pouco útil quando sua vida era focada na proteção de algo e/ou alguém, uma vez que isso equivalia a estampar um símbolo de "alvo" na testa. Mas se alguém poderia ser associado a tal palavra, seria Régulus de Leão, o menino chamava atenção até quando não queria fazê-lo.

- Traça de livros, já terminou? - Dégel nem precisava olhar pra ver quem era a criatura estapafúrdia que tinha dito aquilo.

- Há uma hora e meia. - o homem dos cabelos esverdeados abandona o livro e fica de pé, rumando para a saída de sua Casa.

- Então, vamos. - o escorpiano toma a frente e seu acompanhante balança a cabeça negativamente.

**What's tomorrow without you  
**_("Como será o amanhã sem você?")_

**This is our last goodbye?**  
_("Esse é o nosso último adeus?")_

Estava ali o segundo problema naquela viagem. A companhia escolhida. Estranham essa colocação? Não deviam. Ela não exclui o fato sabido de que o Escorpião e o Aquário eram os melhores amigos. Só que aquela missão exigira alguém com mais bom senso e menos inclinação para violência gratuita. E o episódio com Zelos de Sapo na 8ª Casa fez o francês refletir sobre a saúde mental do escorpiano.

Aquela personalidade sádica, impiedosa e arrogante não condizia com alguém que deveria lutar pela justiça e pela paz. Como alguém poderia tirar algum prazer de infligir dor e, muito provavelmente morte, a outro? Mesmo sendo um inimigo, o aquariano não era adepto de causar sofrimento. Contudo, em relação a seu amigo, a conversa era outra. Mesmo sendo totalmente leal a causa de Atena, os seus métodos eram reprováveis.

Soma-se a isso o ódio que Kárdia sentia pelo frio. Tendo nascido em um lugar de clima agradável, o escorpiano não tinha a mínima tolerância a temperaturas baixas e fazia questão de reclamar disso o tempo inteiro. _"Eu odeio frio"_, _"eu detesto frio"_, _"eu não suporto frio"_, _"quem foi o filho da mãe que inventou o frio?", _todo o seu rico repertório de xingamentos foi utilizado.

Mas todos os seus dizeres se mantinham no irritante campo semântico de "pouca apreciação das temperaturas baixas". Será que Atena o estava castigando? Esse questionamento se mostrou inevitável para Dégel em meio a sua agonizante peregrinação da Grécia até a Sibéria. Sim, porque suportar isso em meio à neve e aos quilômetros a perder de vista só podiam ser uma punição.

O terceiro problema era ir a busca da ajuda de Poseidon. Isso não fazia sentido nenhum pra ele, uma vez que desde tempos mitológicos que Atena e o deus dos mares se digladiam. Em que ela estava pensando? Talvez o falecido Asmita de Virgem tivesse razão em questionar o bom senso da jovem Atena. Afinal, muito mais fácil seria Poseidon aliar-se com seu irmão do que com sua sobrinha.

É bem verdade que sua posição de cavaleiro não lhe permitia questionar tão amplamente as faculdades mentais de sua Deusa, mas isso parecia inevitável. Seus muito capazes neurônios não conseguiam conceber o fundamento que estava por trás daquela diretiva – só que de nada importava elucubrar. A ordem foi dada e seria cumprida. Se bem que ele até gostou um pouco da idéia de voltar à sua terra natal.

Blue Graad. Aquele pedaço de civilização incrustado em meio ao gelo impiedoso da Sibéria e que detinha memórias tenras ao aquariano. Amizades, momentos de pouca preocupação, vida citadina. Coisas simples que a muitos pareceriam banais, mas que para Dégel eram importantíssimas já que sua função de cavaleiro o privava de muitos prazeres humildes.

Em seu âmago, uma certa ansiedade se manifestava com a perspectiva de ver uma pessoa em particular, aquele que ele denominava secretamente como sua pessoa preferida. Uma figura de cabelos claros e beleza sutil, cujo domínio sobre os pensamentos e sonhos de Dégel se mantinha mesmo com o tempo e a distância.

**She got weaker everyday**

_(Ela ficava mais fraca a cada dia)_

**As the autumn leaves flew by**

_(Enquanto as folhas do outono voavam soltas ao vento)  
_**Until one day, she told him,**

_(Até que um dia ela contou a ele)_

_**"This is when I die"**__  
("Eu irei morrer...")_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOo Flashback oOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

**"What was summer like for you?"**

_("Como foi o verão para você?")  
_**She asked him with a smile**

_(Ela perguntou a ele com um sorriso.)  
_**"What's tomorrow without you?"**

_("Como será o amanhã sem você?")  
_**He silently replied.**

_(Ele respondeu com o silêncio.)_

_O garoto Dégel pulava de bloco de gelo em bloco de gelo, apenas como uma forma de distrair sua mente hiperativa e não sofrer muito com o frio. É bem verdade que ele gostava bastante do frio, mas naquele ano a Sibéria estava se mostrando mais cruel do que o de costume. Na pequena Blue Graad, os poucos habitantes já se recolhiam dentro de suas casas e as lareiras eram as poucas fontes de luz que havia. _

_- Dégel, vamos entrar. – a voz juvenil veio acompanhada de um gentil sorriso. Unity e seus livros o esperavam a alguns metros de distância._

_- Está bem. – diz o menino de cabelos verdes, cujo rosto demonstrava algum desgosto com a idéia do amigo. – "Não que eu queira realmente, mas..."_

_Os dois andam lentamente, conversando amenidades e brincando, como os dois garotos que eram. Diferentes em personalidade, mas que combinavam com quase perfeição. A dupla chega na construção principal de Blue Graad e vêem Garcia ,o chefe do lugar, conversando com uma jovem. E é nessa precisa hora que o coração de Dégel dispara._

_- "Ela voltou!" – berra a mente juvenil, cujo dono do corpo era arrastado pelo braço pelo amigo. – Seraphina... – ele sussurra bem baixinho._

_- Irmã, você voltou! – exclama o jovem de cabelos claros, surpreso._

_- Unity, Dégel. – cumprimenta a moça com um sorriso._

_- Como foram os acordos com as pessoas do centro? - inquiri jovem de cabelos claros_

_- Foi muito fraco. Não creio que haja nenhum acordo com uma cidade tão distante como essa. - diz a moça, tentando não demonstrar abatimento – Mas não desistirei._

_No meio intervalo que se deu no diálogo, Dégel se pôs a admirar Seraphina com seus olhos pueris. Alta, de compleição clara, olhos brilhantes, dona de um cascata dourada que lhe caia pelas costas. E foi exatamente esse cabelo da cor do sol que o fez apelidá-la de Girassol da Rússia. Não que até aquele momento ele tivesse visto algum girassol real, mas uma imagem pintada em um livro o fez associar a flor à moça._

_- O Sol vai para todos os lados e nos irradia sua luz. - para o rapaz de cabelos verdes, a voz dela era algo singular. Musical, se querem mesmo saber. - Um dia, nós também iremos até onde caem os raios do sol._

_Até esse momento, os meninos já estavam cativados pelas palavras de Seraphina._

_- A primavera também chegará a Blue Graad._

_Ao ver de Dégel, a primavera sempre esteve ali e estava falando com ele naquele momento. No entanto, ele jamais deixaria esse pequeno comentário ir além das fronteiras de seu cérebro. Primeiro, ele era tímido. Segundo, ela era mais velho. Terceiro, era irmã de seu melhor amigo e outros tantos motivos intransponíveis._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOo Fim do Flashback oOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

**She said,**

_(Ela disse,)_

**"I will always be with you**

_("Eu estarei sempre com você)  
_**I'm the anchor of your sorrow**

_(Eu sou a âncora do seu sofrimento)  
_**There's no end to what I'll do**

_(Não há fim para o que eu vou fazer)  
_**'Cause I love you, I love you to death"**

_(Por que eu te amo, te amarei até a morte.")_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOo Fim do Flashback oOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Aquela memória era uma das que o aquariano mais apreciava, pois aquela noite terminou com um jantar amistoso e com sua musa cantando perto do fogo. Uma imagem que ele guardava na memória desde muito tempo. Sem que ele percebesse, um pseudo-proto-quase sorriso surge em seus lábios. E tal fato histórico não passa despercebido ao escorpiano sentado perto dele.

- Hum, onde está sua cabeça? - questiona Kárdia, mascando sementes de girassol para depois cuspi-las.

- Quer parar com isso, por favor? - reclama o russo diante da falta de noção crônica do amigo. -_ "Parece uma criança!"_

- Quer responder a minha pergunta? - replica o grego. - Onde sua cabeça está?

- No lugar de sempre. Aderido ao pescoço, este preso ao resto do meu corpo. - essa resposta só serviria para irritar o outro cavaleiro, mas quem se importa? - E no presente momento, ela está voltada na sua direção.

- Notei, mas aposto que estava pensando safadeza. - uma gargalhada vem do fundo da garganta do escorpiano quando Dégel atira um pedaço de gelo em sua direção.

- Sem comentários.

A questão é que até esse comentário brilhante, os pensamentos de Dégel estavam longe de qualquer coisa impura. No entanto, quando novamente deixado em meio aos seus pensamentos, uma lembrança não tão cândida surgiu em sua mente.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOo Flashback oOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Alguns anos depois de já estar em meio ao seu treinamento, Dégel conseguiu um tempo para voltar à sua terra e relaxar um pouco. O que ele percebeu que muito poucos ainda moravam lá, já que o clima se transformara em uma entidade bem mais cruel desde que ele partira._

_Muitas casas abandonadas, uma ou outra pessoa abatida passando em meio à neve, restos de carroças e outro elementos que mostrariam que aquilo já foi uma terra densamente povoada. Isso quase o fazia comparar Blue Graad com a Grécia, lugares antigos e plenos em ruínas de tempos mais felizes._

_Até a construção principal parecia mais um ambiente abandonado. Deixando sua modesta bagagem no chão, o homem corre suas mãos sobre os pilares velhos e gélidos, seus pés afundam na neve mesmo quando deviam tocar apenas o granito do chão. O vento forte gera uma música sombria quando corre por entre os pilares e frestas, apresentando-se quase como uma marcha fúnebre._

_- Nem parece a mesma Blue Graad de antes, não é? - ele se vira até um ponto mais afastado do recinto e vê uma figura feminina sentada sobre o que restou de um púlpito. A débil lamparina estava pelo fim de sua utilidade. - Não me reconhece mais?_

_- Não reconhecê-la me é impossível, Seraphina._

_Ele sorri rapidamente, pega sua bagagem de mão e caminha até a moça, que se levanta e entra num cômodo próximo. Dégel a segue e se vê em ambiente iluminado por poucas velas, havia uma cama no centro, alguns baús espalhados, peles sobre o chão. Uma habitação rústica, mas acolhedora._

_Seraphina indica uma almofada cor de açafrão e nela o cavaleiro se senta, enquanto a anfitriã pega uma garrafa escura e dois copos que estavam em cima de um baú velho e com partes faltando. A loira se senta numa almofada azul diante do homem e lhe serve um copo da bebida._

_- O que é isso?_

_- Vodca. - responde a mulher, que pega duas mantas e fica com uma, após dar a outra ao amigo. - Conseguimos com alguns cossacos__ (N/A: __são um povo nativo das __estepes__ das regiões do sudoeste da __Europa__, que se estabeleceram mais tarde nas regiões do interior da Rússia asiática)__ que passaram por aqui há alguns meses._

_Fazem um brinde rápido e tomam um gole da vodca, sentindo seu gosto forte descer queimando por dentro e aquecer seus corpos. Nessa hora, o homem aproveita para observar a 'Girassol'. Ainda era excepcionalmente bela, mas agora o tempo e as agruras da vida se manifestavam na postura e no olhar firme e melancólico; sendo que isso incomodava o cavaleiro profundamente._

_A conversa é retomada pouco tempo depois e eles se inteiram, um da vida do outro. Seraphina fala dos muitos habitantes que pereceram, dos outros que rumaram para outras cidades da Rússia, de seu pai e irmão. Dégel descreve seu treinamento, os outros cavaleiros, paisagens da Grécia. _

_- A Grécia deve ser belíssima. - comenta a loira, que já havia ido para sua cama. - Calor, sol, um mar sempre azul..._

_- É sim. - afirma o aquariano, sentado em um baú localizado ao lado da cama. - Você poderia me visitar um dia. - a fala é complementada por um pensamento. - "E quem sabe ficar comigo?"_

_Seraphina sorri, tendo em mente o cavalheirismo patológico que dominava o rapaz. Ela se apoia no cotovelo esquerdo e fita o amigo nos olhos. Ambos sabiam que não era muito seguro aquele momento, mas tampouco podiam evitar._

_- Não creio que eu pudesse. - diz a jovem, olhando para um ponto qualquer na parede._

_- E por que? - ele toca de leve o ombro direito feminino._

_Ela não responde de imediato e se põe de joelhos sobre a cama, ficando de frente para o amigo. A essa altura, ela vestia só a pesada camisola de lã e ele se mantinha com suas calças e blusas. A moça cruza as mãos sobre as pernas e as fita firmemente._

_- Pois eu ficaria tentada a nunca mais voltar pra cá. - a russa põe seus olhos no do homem, surpreso, por ela ter externado algo próximo de um pensamento recente que ele tivera. - Meu lugar é aqui._

_- Entendo. - diz o homem em tom de derrota._

_- Mas você poderia me dar algo. - ela pega o rosto dele em suas mãos trêmulas. - Algo que tornasse esse meu fardo mais fácil._

_- O que quiser. - a pele dele estava quente e seu corpo reagia de uma forma muito pouco "fraterna" aquele toque._

_- Uma lembrança..._

_Não é preciso comentar o que se deu naquela noite, após essa conversa. Mas o resto da estadia de Dégel em Blue Graad foi tranquila. Garcia e Unity voltaram na noite anterior, com alguns víveres novos e as coisas correram próximas a como eram na infância do cavaleiro de Atena. Exceto, talvez, por beijos furtivos em lugares escondidos e toques singelos quando ninguém estava olhando._

**But the sorrow went too deep**

_(Mas a tristeza foi profunda demais)  
_**The mountain fell too steep**

_(A montanha, até a base, caiu)  
_**And the wounds would never heal**

_(E as feridas nunca se curariam)  
_**'Cause the pain of the loss**

_(Pois a dor da perda)  
__**was more than he could feel  
**__(era mais do que ele podia suportar)  
_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOo Fim do Flashback oOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

**He said,**

_(Ele disse,)_  
**"I will always be with you**

_("Eu sempre estarei com você)  
_**By the anchor of my sorrow**

_(Ao lado da âncora da minha tristeza)  
_**All I know, or ever knew,**

_(Tudo que sei, ou já soube)  
_**Is I love you, I love you to death"**

_(É que eu te amo, te amarei até a morte")_

Notícias de sua terra eram esparsas e, num dado momento, o aquariano desistiu solenemente de tê-las. As lembranças o bastavam. Mas sua presente visita a Blue Graad estava se demonstrando um inferno.

Era quase impossível precisar o que lhe doía mais naquele momento, se bem que era muito mais provável que tudo lhe doesse com a mesma intensidade, só que de formas distintas. A primeira dor foi a perda de Kárdia, durante a luta deste contra Radamanthys de Wyvern.

Dégel nem precisava presenciar a cena pra saber do que havia se passado, dado o seu conhecimento da frágil condição de amigo.

A segunda dor foi a traição de Unity, seu companheiro de infância, que em meio ao desespero perdeu completamente a noção das coisas. Se tornar o um General Marina, o Dragão Marinho? Isso já era ridículo. E pra piorar, o perdido habitante de Blue Graad ainda planejava manejar o poder do Deus dos Mares para seus propósitos.

Será que seu amigo não via que – mesmo adormecido – Poseidon ainda era uma divindade? Dégel sabia que não. A razão tinha ido embora. A ponto de Unity ter cometido um crime hediondo, o fratricídio, ceifando a vida do próprio pai, quando o mesmo tentou alertá-lo sobre a insanidade que o filho tencionava cometer. Tencionava, não. Cometeu. Pouco importou os alertas e as lembranças, o rapaz já não via um palmo à sua frente.

**"What's tomorrow without you?**

_("O que será do amanhã sem você?)  
_**Is this our last goodbye?"**

_(Esse é o nosso ultimo adeus?")_

Sem dúvida que as motivações inicias do Dragão Marinho eram lícitas. Ver sua terra sendo condenada pelo frio eterno e pelo longo fardo de guardar o espírito do Senhor dos Mares eram razões mais do que suficientes para afetar o bom senso de alguém. Mas a gota d'água para que Unity seguisse o caminho da espiral da loucura era exatamente aquilo para o que o cavaleiro de Atena olhava. E isso o fez perceber que era bem possível que, se estivesse na situação do Marina, ele teria seguido um caminho semelhante.

- Perdi a irmã que era como um sol em meu desolado mundo.

_-"Você não era o único que a via desse jeito."_ – pensa o aquariano.

No entanto, naquele preciso momento, em que ele rumava em direção ao receptáculo do poder de Poseidon, em meio ao caos que se instalou em Atlantis. Seus passos eram lentos e complicados, dados à fúria que consumia o Deus dos Mares e que era emitida por aquela figura trajada com armadura dourada.

A fonte de sua terceira dor, o corpo morto de Seraphina dominado por uma divindade irada e causando destruição, algo diametralmente oposto da mulher que ele conhecera. Suave e etérea. Ele via aquela figura apática pairando sobre o chão, os cabelos balançando furiosos e a expressão nula dela lhe corroíam a alma.

Tanto quanto corroeu a notícia da morte da mesma, devido a algo tão banal quanto um resfriado. Por Atena, como ele queria naquele momento que Seraphina tivesse se rendido ao desejo de ir ao Santuário, onde sua vida estaria assegurada. Mas ele bem sabia que isso, abandonar seu povo, equivaleria a uma morte.

- Deve estar sendo muito difícil, não é? - fala o aquariano para o corpo dominado da mulher. - Estando você solitária todo esse tempo. Ver como seu irmão desmoronava na indecisão, devido à sua morte.

Ele avança mais um pouco, sendo mais ferido pelo cosmo agressivo de Poseidon.

- Seraphina. - ele chega bem perto dela. - Nos protejamos de agora em diante. A Blue Graad e ao futuro do seu irmão.

E com isso ele se tranca no fundo da cidade lendária, junto a Seraphina. O único girassol a brotar no inferno gelado dos confins da Rússia.

**"I will always be with you**

_("Eu estarei sempre com você)  
_**I'm the anchor of your sorrow**

_(Eu sou a âncora do seu sofrimento)  
_**There's no end to what I'll do**

_(Não há fim para o que eu vou fazer)  
_**'Cause I love you.**

_(Por que eu te amo.)  
_

**~ Das Ende ~

* * *

**

**(1)**Estou partindo do pressuposto de que o Dégel nasceu em Blue Graad e que foi treinar no Santuário..E essa palavrinha estranha significa "Meu Deus", em russo.


End file.
